clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gadget Room
The Gadget Room is where G makes his various inventions, and it can only be visited by Secret Missions and in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. It is located somewhere in the Secret Agent HQ. History Agents were first introduced to the Gadget Room in the fourth Mission and they've been having to use the equipment in there since then. To enter the Gadget Room, you need to first go though the Eye Scan 3000, but only G can pass. The main invention you'll see is a life preserver shooter and the Thingamajig (3000, 3001, 3002, etc.), a shoe that rings like a phone, and a mallet which has a boxing glove that comes out. There are also other inventions by G. His model sled from G's Secret Mission in the Gadget Room. They also have the old Spy Phone on a shelf between the AC 1000 and the Jet Pack. In Mission #7 replacing the model Sled is an older version of Aqua Grabber. In Mission #6, G invented the Crab Translator 3000, which translated Klutzy's "crab language". Gallery Image:Gadgetroom|Outside the Gadget Room Image:Gadget_room.jpg|Inside the Gadget Room Trivia *There is an Eye Scan 3000 which only recognizes G's eyes or if you have the EPF game and have his glasses, which must be used to get in at the door. *You can see the old Prototype Sled sled you used in Mission 2. *There are many prototypes of many items in the room. *In Mission 8, there is a contraption that says "Do Not Touch". If touched, it fires a snowball at you, causing you to wipe it off. *One can see the Sub 1000, which is possibly the prototype of the Aqua Grabber submarine. * A prototype of the Spy Phone is one of the prototypes seen *The AC 1000 can be seen which is a big rotating fan and is possibly a prototype of the AC 3000. *In the game Card-Jitsu the Gadget Room falls from the sky and G hands the player the Boom Box. *The "old-fashioned jetpack" is the one strapped to the snail in the Rocketsnail logo, which is the old version of jetpack used in the game. *In Secret Missions 1, 2, 3 and 10, you can't go into the Gadget Room. *It's assumed that G is the only one who can open the door because when he went missing in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. no one could get in the gadget room. *Gadget Room only appears in Secret Missions. *In the Gadget Room, there is a brown shoe that rings like a telephone when clicked. This may be a reference to the movie Get Smart. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force The Eye Scan 3000 performs a primary scan meaning it must be G's eyes *During CPIP testing, if you went to this site there was a Gadget Room-like scanner, where, if you clicked it, it performed a "scan" and let you into the test servers. There is now a note on the door that says CPIP is closed, but there is a rumor it may come back. Category:Places Category:Gary the Gadget Guy